


Мужчины и коты безусловно любят вредных женщин

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Софья Мартыновна проснулась, села на постели и взглянула в заледеневшее окно. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. Мрак, холод, зима, маленькая пенсия и никакого просвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужчины и коты безусловно любят вредных женщин

Софья Мартыновна проснулась, села на постели и взглянула в заледеневшее окно. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. Мрак, холод, зима, маленькая пенсия и никакого просвета. Она зябко поежилась, сунула тощие ноги в меховые тапочки, нервно расчесала гребешком жидкие седые волосы, заплела косу, скрутила ее в пучок и закрепила шпильками. Посидела, повздыхала. Облачилась в ветхий халат, громко прошаркала в ванную и совершила утренний моцион. Прошла на кухню, сердито гремя посудой, приготовила скудный завтрак, и наконец-то отвела душу. По традиции первым под руку попался муж, Прохор Семенович. Он терпеливо сносил словесные уколы и жалобы на загубленную молодость, уделяя самое пристальное внимание манной каше, размазанной по тарелке. Затем пришла очередь кота Мурзы. Представитель животного мира тоже отреагировал достойно. Вальяжно лежал на пороге, флегматично вылизывал крупные гладкие яйца, жмурился, и выслушивал сентенции о собственной бесполезности и чрезвычайной похотливости. Напоследок досталось соседям, живущим этажом выше. Они тоже оказались на высоте. Все-таки в старых домах очень хорошая звукоизоляция.

Хладнокровная реакция мужа и кота объяснялась просто. Банальная привычка и многолетняя закалка. Дурное расположение духа было перманентным состоянием хозяйки дома вот уже более сорока лет. Как только коварный бег времени не пожелал остановиться и ей исполнился тридцать один год, жизнь сразу дала трещину. Молодость резво умчалась по другим адресам, оставив Софью Мартыновну сожалеть об упущенных возможностях. И она страдала от всей души, щедро делясь с окружающими своим горем. С течением времени любовники испарились, приятельницы разбежались нянчить внуков, коты время от времени уходили в загробный мир, Моисей устал таскать соплеменников по пустыне, сделал привал, в последний раз вкусил диетической пищи и вознесся на небо, чтобы как следует отдохнуть от трудов праведных. Софья Мартыновна сурово осуждала подобное непостоянство. Впрочем, стойкость Прохора Семеновича тоже не ценилась, потому что он исполнял обязанности домашней тряпки. Даже бабочка, будучи пришпиленной к булавке, какое-то время трепещет крылышками. Не удивительно, что человек, не реагирующий на сотни каждодневных уколов, сильно расстраивает и нервирует свою жену.

К счастью, существовали жилищные конторы, сберкассы, поликлиники, автобусы, трамваи и прочие присутственные места. Но самое главное, рядом с домом располагался магазин, в котором всегда можно было получить живой и горячий отклик общественности. Каждое утро в промежутке между девятью и десятью часами Софья Мартыновна посещала храм торговли. В доме всю дорогу что-то заканчивалось - то сахар, то хлеб, то спички, и она как исправная хозяйка пополняла запасы. Постоянную покупательницу хорошо знали и всякий раз с большим нетерпением ждали, когда она сделает покупки и уйдет. Кассирши, охранники, фасовщицы, мерчандайзеры замирали, притворялись неживыми объектами и молились, чтобы очередной выплеск гнева обрушился на какого-нибудь случайного покупателя.

***

Это утро не стало исключением. Софья Мартыновна царственно прошла через турникет, окинула хищным взглядом торговый зал и двинулась на охоту. Прохор Семенович уныло плелся позади и катил подпрыгивающую тележку.

— Прохор, не отставать! — повелела она, и брезгливо поморщилась при виде яблок, небрежно сваленных в кучу. — Безобразие! Относятся к покупателям словно к скотам! Надо жаловаться!

Подсобный рабочий испуганно шарахнулся в сторону, но жалкий маневр не помог. Софья Мартыновна внимательно оглядела жертву. Смуглая кожа, черные как смоль волосы, раскосые глаза. Все понятно. Очередной узбек.

— Понаехали тут! — вытаращив глаза, воинственно взвизгнула она. — Вшивые, немытые! А я потом должна кушать то, что ты хватал своими грязными руками?! Ты еще небось и нелегал? Ох, я буду жаловаться!

Беднягу как ветром сдуло, а Софья Мартыновна с удовлетворенным видом двинулась дальше.

В магазине творилось форменное безобразие. Упаковки пива и кока-колы мешали проходу, нужная марка туалетной бумаги стояла слишком высоко, овощи продавали порченые, молоко опять подорожало, молоденький мерчандайзер путался под ногами и мешал рассматривать товар, выложенный на полках, на стендах с печатной продукцией красовались полуголые девицы, накрашенные как проститутки, пол был безбожно затоптан и по всему залу разносилась отвратительная музыка, от которой мгновенно начиналась головная боль.

Наконец Софья Мартыновна приблизилась к кассе и пропустила Прохора Семеновича вперед. Он начал неторопливо выкладывать продукты на ленту, кассирша пробивала товар и с тоской думала о том, как же ей сегодня не повезло. День не задался с самого утра. Сейчас подойдет мегера, прицепится к цене на какой-нибудь товар, к длине ногтей или цвету помады, и начнется громкий скандал с привлечением заведующей и требованием жалобной книги. Ну почему они подошли именно к ее кассе?

Но внезапно случилось нечто неожиданное. Софью Мартыновну толкнули тележкой. Толчок был слабый, однако это не имело никакого значения. Она быстро обернулась и яростно уставилась на привлекательную девушку в красном вельветом пальто.

— Ой, извините, пожалуйста, — извинилась та и отошла чуть дальше.

— Это что же такое?! — окинув взглядом вызывающую одежду и модные сапожки на шпильке, злобно закричала Софья Мартыновна. — Это что же такое творится, а?! Наезжают колесами на живого человека! Среди бела дня людей травмируют!

— Но я же извинилась, — прозвучало робкое оправдание.

— Извиниться недостаточно! Ты... ты...

— Значит, недостаточно, — недобро прищурилась девушка и плотно сжала губы. — Так чего же тебе надо, бабушка?

— За такое судить надо! — входя в раж, заявила Софья Мартыновна.

— Вот, значит, как. А ты подай на меня в суд, — предложила нахалка и вызывающе усмехнулась прямо в лицо заслуженной пенсионерке.

— Чего уставилась, бесстыжая? Лупоглазая!

— Старое хамло!

— Чтоб тебе никогда не родить! — потрясая руками, взъярилась Софья Мартыновна.

— Чтоб тебя перекорежило, карга! Кликуша! Ворона! Старая ведьма! - не осталась в долгу девушка, выстреливая слова со скоростью пулеметной очереди.

Тут Софья Мартыновна поняла, что столкнулась с родственной особью, подпитывающейся энергетикой склок и скандалов. Она почувствовала себя беспомощной, слабой и очень старой. Молодая скандалистка сверкала акульей улыбкой и явно рвалась в бой. Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны.

— Оплачивать будем? — возбужденно поинтересовалась кассирша и открыла ящик с наличностью.

Софья Мартыновна смерила противника уничтожающим взором, пробормотала неразборчивое ругательство, отвернулась и вытащила из-за пазухи потертый кошелек. Поражение было сокрушительным.

***

На улице мела мелкая поземка, колкий снег сек лицо, но погодные аномалии были сущей мелочью по сравнению с публичным унижением. Софья Мартыновна вырвалась на полшага вперед, и громко возмущалась, осуждая хамство современной молодежи в самых нелицеприятных выражениях.

— Нет ничего хуже женщины-хабалки! Куда, куда подевалась женственность? Кто возьмет такую девицу замуж? Ты со мной согласен, Прохор?

— Безусловно, Софа, — согласился муж, а про себя подумал, что будь ему лет пятьдесят, он постарался бы привлечь внимание юной красавицы. Впрочем, очень скоро его мысли заняли предстоящий обед и последующий сон.

Между тем, Софья Мартыновна поняла, что в доме наблюдается острая нехватка лекарств, и решила как можно скорее наведаться в ближайшую аптеку.

— Быстрее, Прохор! — приказала она и ускорила шаг. — Мурза уже, наверное, проголодался...

А кот сидел на холодном подоконнике, косил в окно желтым дьявольским глазом, и, не имея сил побороть порочное влечение, жадно объедал листья с традесканции, предчувствовал вынесение строгого выговора, тоскливо прижимал уши к голове, и ждал любимую хозяйку. Ему так же, как и Прохору Семеновичу, безумно нравились властные женщины с громким голосом и грубыми манерами. От такой госпожи можно вытерпеть любое наказание. Даже лишение молока.


End file.
